


At Your Door

by RogueishDreamer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Sunday and she had a routine that she faithfully stuck to like clockwork. She'd catch lunch with Mako, do a little window shopping, and head to the little shop that sold all of Korra’s favorite snacks. Afterwards, she’d head back to her empty apartment and attempt to do some homework, but really she would just be staring at her laptop screen waiting for Korra’s incoming call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Door

Asami hadn’t even tried to go about her day as normal.

It was a Sunday and she had a routine that she faithfully stuck to like clockwork. She would sleep in until ten, shower, dress and then catch lunch with Mako. She would do a little window shopping afterwards and head to the little shop that sold all of Korra’s favorite snacks. She would then proceed to buy out the fire flakes and lychee and moon peach gummies and whatever else Korra had requested. Afterwards, she’d head back to her empty apartment and attempt to do some homework, but really she would just be staring at her laptop screen waiting for Korra’s incoming call.

But it had been three weeks since she had last heard from the other girl. She had only been sent some short, vague e-mail about her being unreachable for a while that only increased her worry. Which was why at one in the afternoon she had still not gotten out of bed. It was a little sad how her whole day had revolved around the younger girl, but she couldn’t help it. It had been almost a year since she had seen her girlfriend in person, and facetiming was as close as she could get to the real thing.

Asami had known what she was getting into when she had started a relationship with the other girl though. Had even assured her they could make it work. Korra had made her plans to enlist after high school well known since the day they had met. But that hadn’t made it any easier.

She worried constantly and could barely stand to watch or read the news anymore. Not when she was hearing so much about soldiers being captured or killed in combat.

She barely budged an inch when the sound of her doorbell went off. She did stir a bit when she heard the sound of a key rattling and the front door being unlocked. She was not too worried though, only two other people had a key. And since one of them was half way around the world, it was probably just Mako. She had forgotten to cancel on him.

He’d understand though. He got the same way when he was unable to speak to Bolin.

Instead of rising, she pulled her comforter over her entire body and snuggled deeper into her bed. The only one who was allowed to see her so unkempt was her deployed girlfriend.

Heavy footsteps approached her room, surprising her a bit. Mako was weirdly quiet when he moved. She was even more surprised when she felt the bed shift.

“Go away,” she mumbled childishly, just wanting to wallow in her misery alone.

“Aww, but I just got here.”

Asami bolted upright to see the last person she had expected. Limbs stretched contentedly on her bed with her arms resting behind her head, and smiling was Korra. She was still dressed stiffly in her worn fatigues with heavy bags under her eyes that hadn’t been there before, though she still looked like she could take on the world.

“Korra,” Asami cried, tackling the younger girl. They stumbled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump, with Asami on top of a still grinning Korra. “What are you doing here? You aren’t due back for another month!”

“Got an earlier leave date, wanted to surprise you,” she answered before Asami wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and buried her nose in her neck and mumbled, “Consider me surprised.”

Korra laughed loudly and Asami nearly teared up. It had been too long. “C’mon, let’s get you out of those fatigues.”


End file.
